


The Wrath of the Gentle One

by SeraphAlpha



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Stevonnie, Canon Compliant, Crystal Gems, F/M, Government Agencies, How have the Gems never come to blows with any government?, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Stevonnie is OP, You can wrench my takes from my cold dead hands, but realistically, gems are aliens, might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphAlpha/pseuds/SeraphAlpha
Summary: (Or Stevonnie goes feral)I always (and by always I meant since like 2 in the morning a few nights ago) wondered why the Crystal Gems never really got noticed by any human governments. I mean, they use a directed energy weapon to take out a hostile interstellar spaceship in Episode 1 of the show. Someone has to have noticed other than goddamn Ronaldo. This is the brainchild of that sleep-deprived idea. Enjoy! (also, first fic I've ever published to... anywhere)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Wrath of the Gentle One

Lt. Colonel James Montgomery stirred to the sound of whistling and scraping. As he blinked his eyes open, he found himself upright, and his hands and feet bound. The material was strange, warm and buzzing against his wrists and ankles like an old CRTV screen, but solid like goddamn iron.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, to make out the source of the two sounds that woke him. The whistling came from a figure sat cross-legged on the sandy ground. They had long curly hair, and a short curly beard, and wore a pink jacket, a simple black shirt that cut off above their midriff, shorts, and no shoes. They also happened to be glowing pink with a giant crystal lodged in their abdomen. The scraping sound came from the equally pink sword they were sharpening, seemingly paying no attention to the awoken Colonel, who in turn decided he liked it that way.

He began to take in his surroundings, not that he could see much. They were on a beach, with the ocean stretching out behind the seated figure. To the figures left were several gem stones, arranged in a li-

Oh. **Shit.** James remembered where he was. And why he was there. And then became painfully aware of the sound of the sword being sharpened in front of him.

Abruptly the sound stopped, along with the whistling.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I might've knocked your brain loose or something."

The figure stood, and suddenly the Colonel was looking up at them- they must've been some 8 feet tall.

"Lt. Colonel James Montgomery, head of the Extraterrestrial Response Division of the DHS, on a mission to capture and contain the hostile invading force known as the Crystal Gems. All that ringing a bell?"

James nodded slowly.

"OK. Probably no concussion then. Anyway, it was a good attempt. Reverse engineering destabilizer tech probably helped you a lot, not to mention catching Steven off-guard.

I'm afraid your only mistake was assuming all the Crystal Gems were gems. Never underestimate the lengths a girl with a magic pet lion will go through to get her boyfriend back."

The figure chuckled to themselves before continuing:

"Anyway, don't worry, your people are fine. Memory-wiped, but fine. I wasn't kidding earlier, it really was a good attempt. And with anyone else under any circumstances it would have worked.

But it was me. And you kidnapped all my friends.

Let me break it down for you. I am an immortal, intergalactic tetrach. This little bit of bling on my belly gives me telepathy, telekinesis, energy projection, hard-light construction, inertial manipulation, time dilation, phytogenesis, and a healing factor strong enough to bring back the dead.

And normally all that power would be stuck in a sweet, empathic boy, carefully contained as to never hurt a fly.

But I'm also the most brilliant human warrior, tactician, and diplomat on this planet. I've trained in long-dead combat arts that no human ever had a chance of learning, and mastered them. I was born and built for fighting. I am humanity's champion, and I will not let your shortsighted nationalism send us back into the dark ages.

Steven would want to forgive you out of empathy. Connie would want to negotiate for high-minded moral reasons. I however, am distinctly not in the mood. But I'm not heartless.

I want you to carry a message, a message of this experience, to your masters. The Crystal Gems will always fight to defend the earth, to defend humanity, but we won't be fucked with. You crawl back to the slugs that sent you here and tell them, and if they don't listen you beg them, that if they want war with us they can have it.

But.

We've fought wars before. We've fought wars long before this country was colonized, and before it's colonizer was colonized. We've fought wars since before this species left it's caves, picked up sticks, and started fighting over grain and rocks. We've fought wars on every corner of this planet for thousands of years.

And I expect that we'll keep fighting them long after your little empire has fallen."

The figure considered the soldier, perhaps looking him over to make sure the message had stuck, perhaps even reading his mind to make sure.

Finally, they nodded, and with a snap of their fingers everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So that just happened. Yeah, it occurred to me every diamond has just like, one power they use. Except Steven, who just has like... TONS. It just makes sense that Rose could stand up to an intergalactic empire and win if she could do even half of that, especially since her opponents didn't take her seriously. Alas, that's probably a fic for another day. Might also do a prequel to this of Connie breaking into a top-secret government facility to rescue the gems and Steven if folks want that sort of thing. (Cause let's be honest, all of Stevonnies' powers come from Steven, but all their badass comes from Connie. That girl sliced a goddamn car in half)
> 
> Ok, I love you all! Bye!


End file.
